One-shot halloween
by MelKaizoku
Summary: Usopp raconte une histoire. Et pendant la nuit les objets disparait


Bonjour, voici un One-shot spécial Halloween

Bonne lecture

Les personnage de One piece ne m'arpatiennent pas et apartiennent au Mangaka Eiichiro oda

* * *

One piece Halloween

Un bateau naviguait dans le nouveau monde, c'était le thousand sunny le bateau des Mugiwara. Cet

après-midi, tout le monde voguait à ses occupations. Zoro était dans le vigie entrain de s'entraîner tout en regardant à l'horizon s' il n'y avait pas de bateau, Sanji cuisinait, Nami bronzait sur le hamac et à coté d'elle Robin était entrain de lire un livre sur l'histoire, Franky inventait qu'elle que chose dans son atelier et Brook,Luffy et Chopper écoutaient l'histoire que Usopp allait raconter .

-Allez vas-y Usopp raconte : demanda Brook

-D'accord, c'est Parti : dit Usopp en s'installant confortablement sur l'herbe.

-Ouais : crièrent son public improviser

-Il était une fois, le jour d'halloween une jeune fille qui se prénommait Wendy, ses cheveux noirs d'ancre lui arrivait au niveau du ventre et elle avait des yeux de couleurs rouge sang. Wendy se promenait dans les rues déguisée en sorcière avec ses amis, elle partait à la recherche des bonbons au village. Wendy aimait faire des farces, elle cachait toujours les objets préférées de ses amis pour qu'elle se dispute les une entre les autres. Mais le 31 Octobre à Minuit arriva un bateau ni de pirates et ni de marines et encore moins des révolutionnaires. C'était un bateau vieux de deux cents ans, ces voiles étaient déchirées, il y avaient des trous dans la coque. Wendy qui était courageuse décida d'aller avec ses amis sur ce fameux bateau en leur disant pour les convaincre qu'il ont caché leur cadeau sur le navire. Arrivé sur le bateau, elles virent des tas de squelette éparpiller dans tout le navire. Wendy et ses amis décidèrent de se séparer pour mieux explorer le navire et pour réellement cacher les trésors de ses amis. Quand soudain, elle entendit un grand cri. Wendy courra jusqu'aux cris où il y avaient ses amis mais elle ne vit rien, ils avaient disparu, et soudain elle entendit des bruits de pas marcher vers elle et entendit une voie grave lui dire :

-Vous avez osez aller dans mon navire, je vais vous tuer et vous lancer une malédiction dorénavant vous resterez dans ce monde pour toute l'éternité en tant qu'esprit. Parla l'esprit

Et c'est ainsi, qu'elle fut morte et erra, mais pour se venger elle décida que les nuit d'halloween, elle prendrait des objets préférer de tout les bateaux qu'elle croisa et qu'elle cacha pour que les personnes sur le navire se disputent et se tuent entre eux ou se séparent » Raconta Usopp

-Elle est énorme ton histoire : Cria Luffy

-Oui, c'est un conteur de passage qui me la raconter quand j'étais encore sur mon île

-Et c'est une histoire vrai : Demanda Chopper en se cachant à l'envers

-C'est de l'autre sens Chopper, et le conteur ma dit que peut être que oui ou peut être que non

-J'espère qu'elle n'existe pas : dit Brook tout en frissonnant

La journée passa tranquillement, après le dîner du soir, il décidèrent tous de se coucher et pendant la nuit, un vent violent souffla sur le sunny et on entendit un rire machiavélique résonner dans la nuit noire.

Le lendemain

Comme d'habitude Sanji était réveillé le premier pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. Quand il arriva dans la cuisine, il cria et tout le monde se réveilla en sursaut.

Dans la chambre des Garçons

-C'est qui crit comme ça : Demanda Usopp en grognant

Tout le monde alla sur le pont quand Sanji sortit de la cuisine très en colère

-Qui a pris mes ustensiles de cuisine, qui c'est le coupable : demanda furieusement Sanji

Personne ne parla. Soudain, Chopper et Brook suivi de Usopp coururent et crièrent sur tout le pont le nom de Wendy.

-C'est quoi encore cette histoire : demanda énervée Nami

-Hier, Usopp nous a raconté une histoire : dit chopper en se cachant

Et Usopp raconta l'histoire qu'il avait raconter à Luffy,Chopper et brook hier, après son monologue, il se reçut une baffe dans la tête.

-Ne le croyez pas, c'est encore un mensonge : dit Nami

-Mais, mais alors où sont passés les ustensiles de Sanji : demanda Usopp en tremblant des genoux

-ça doit être une mauvaise blague de quelqu'un qui ne le dit pas : dit Zoro

Alors Sanji essaya de faire la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner, ensuite tout le monde alla à ses occupations quand on entendit encore crier :

-QUI A PIQUER TOUT MON COLA : cria Franky

ça réveilla Usopp, Luffy et Chopper qui était entrain de dormir en péchant et tombèrent sur l'herbe du pont. Franky arriva en claquant la porte de la cuisine.

-Calme toi, Franky : dit Brook

-C'est c'est Wendy : cria Chopper tout en essayant de trouver une cachette

-Mais non, ca se trouve, il y a quelqu'un sur le bateau : Dit Sanji

-Oui, mais on l'aurait senti avec le Haki : Répliqua Zoro

-ça se trouve Wendy existe vraiment : Dit Robin

-Mais non, arrête de dire des bêtises Robin : Réplique Nami qui commençait à avoir peur

-On va essayer de les retrouver, ils doivent être encore sur le thousand sunny : Dit Chopper

Pendant toute la matinée, on chercha le cola de Franky et les Ustensiles de cuisine de Sanji. Mais ils ne trouvèrent rien. Le midi Sanji essaya de préparer à manger. Et tout le monde l'après-midi allait s'occuper.

-Dit Robin tu as perdu quelque chose ? : Demanda Nami sur son transat

-Enfaîte au début je pensais que je l'avait égarer, mais maintenant j'ai un doute j'ai perdu deux livres sur l'archéologie.

-Ouais, c'est bizarre cette histoire, je vais aller dans ma cabine pour voir si rien n'a disparu : Dit Nami en partant vers la cabine des filles

-D'accord

-MES SABRES : Cria Zoro en descendant du Nid de Pie

-Ils ont disparu ? Demanda Brook

-Oui, j'allais chercher du Saké et quand je suis remonté, mes sabres n'étaientt plus là : dit Zoro en essayant de se calmer.

-Mes Cartes aussi ont disparu : déclara Nami en revenant vers eux légèrement en colère

-C'est Wendy : Cria Chopper, Usopp et Brook

-Shi Shi : ria Luffy

-C'est pas marrant Luffy : S'exclama Usopp

Après tout le monde, chercha les objets disparus et entre temps le violon de Brook disparu, L'arme de Usopp disparu aussi et également les ustensiles de médecine de Chopper. Ensuite, ils se rejoignirent tous au salon.

-Alors vous avez trouver quelque chose : Demanda Nami

-Non, Rien : Répondit les autres

-Dit Luffy, tu devrais aller chercher ton chapeau de paille : Dit Brook

Luffy tapota sa tête, mais il ne sentit pas son chapeau, il cria dans tout le salon et les poissons dans l'aquarium avaientt même eu peur. Luffy fonça vers la cabine des garçons pour aller voir et passa dans toute les pièces. Et après avoir fait toute les pièces, il retourna vers le salon complètement déprimer.

-Mon chapeau : Renifla Luffy en revenant s'assoir

-T'inquiète pas, on va le retrouver ton Chapeau : Rassura Usopp

-Tiens de la viande pour toi : Rassura Sanji aussi

Âpres, on a essaye de retrouver les objets. Le soir, on alla prendre le dîner, personne ne parla c'était moins joyeux que les autres jours, mais soudain on entendit des pas se diriger vers eux. Brook Chopper et Nami se tenaient tous en entendant les pas et il répétaient le nom de « Wendy ». Soudain la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant est apparu une fille au long cheveux noirs qui cachait ses yeux, Nami et chopper et Brook cria, Robin ne dit rien, Franky essaya de garder son calme et Zoro resta impassible en sentant son aura grâce à son Haki, Sanji se metta en garde pour protéger les filles et Luffy continua de manger de la viande.

Wendy avança jusqu'à Chopper, Nami et Brook qui paniquaient encore plus. Zoro tapota Luffy et Sanji pour le dire de se concentrer sur Wendy. Et soudain, Luffy fonça sur Wendy pour la percuter et la mettre par terre en criant.

-Rang moi mon chapeau

-Luffy arrête tu me fait mal : Cria Wendy

-Comment tu connaît son nom : Demanda Robin en fesant un petit rire

-Euh. Dit Wendy

-C'est normal qu'elle connaît Luffy au chapeau de paille a 500 000 000 de Berry : Dit Franky

-Ou peut être c'est un membre de son équipage qui voulait juste faire une farce à l'équipage : Répondit Zoro

Tout le monde avança vers Wendy et Luffy et souleva la perruque et il vit Usopp. Au début, personne ne dit rien. Le silence commençait a être lourd mais soudain tout le monde se prépara à se battre. Ensuite après avoir donner une bonne correction à Usopp, il allèrent chercher leur objets préférer qui était dans des canons. Après Sanji décida de faire un bon repas d'Halloween.

-Génial, j'ai retrouver mon chapeau : cria Luffy tout en mangeant

-On sait Luffy, ça fait des heures que tu le dit : dit Nami agacé

Après le bon repas d'halloween, tout le monde alla au lit.

* * *

Merçi t'avoir lu

Lachez des reviews


End file.
